Trust Me
by Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: In which Edward is nervous about his first time cliff diving and Jacob is simply there for him. Jakeward Oneshot.


**A/N: All Human**

**Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

**Trust Me**

Sunset.

The sky was painted a fiery orange and laced with blues, pinks, and purples. Seagulls cried as they swooped and glided atop the ocean spray. The ocean, a moving mirror, colored orange by the sky, crashed endlessly upon the jagged cliff wall. With a roar at every crash, the surging waves broke into millions of tiny droplets as it me the cliff. Over the sound of seagulls, over the calming melody of the ocean, a chorus of jubilant laughter floated in the air.

A group of young men on the brink of adulthood stood atop the cliff, cheering and applauding, as one by one, they dove off the cliff into the churning water below. When one disappeared over the lip of the precipice, the rest would run and peer down, grinning widely, the setting sun reflecting off the water droplets scattered upon their deeply tanned skin. A collective gasp of relief and surprise would sound when the dark head below would break through the water and yell in triumph. Another round of cheering would rise into the air as the group of young men, all heavily muscled and dark haired, backed away from the edge and spurred on the next diver. They did this over and over again, smiling and laughing, seemingly without fear. Everyone appeared to be having the time of their lives. Everyone except for one that is.

The pale, bronze haired boy stood on the side, watching with varying emotions flickering across his face. A smile was upon his pretty, pretty lips as watched the others for their energy was contagious. His emerald eyes were bright with lights of worry and excitement as he watched the enthusiastic group. When they ran to the edge, he found himself leaning forward in anticipation, and when they gasped in relief, a similar sound left his lips.

"Come join us, Edward!" one of them called as he bounded to the edge for his turn.

"I'm thinking about it, Seth," Edward called back, smiling. "I just need some time."

"You've had all afternoon!" Seth retorted with a snort, teasing. "Come on, it's a lot of fun. I promise!"

"You've had lots of experience! Looks pretty scary to me!" Edward answered as he watched Seth walk as close to nothingness as he could before turning to face him again. Edward frowned when he saw a mischievous smirk suddenly split across Seth's boyish face.

"Don't be a chicken. There's a first time for everything, Edward," he yelled, his voice somehow heavy with implied meaning. Wagging his eyebrows teasingly, he continued. "Besides, Jake will kiss you senseless if you do it." With that, he whipped around and dove off the cliff with a chorus of laughter behind him, just as a splash of pink colored Edward's cheeks. He caught his boyfriend's eyes as Jacob turned and grinned at him, making the pink of his cheeks reach higher toward his ears. His whole face burned and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

A warm hand was suddenly holding his and Edward looked up shyly to see Jacob's face smiling down at him. "Hey, don't listen to Seth. You don't have to jump if you don't want to." His eyes trailed from the water droplets that clung to Jacob's skin, to his well defined muscles, then down a little, and back up to Jacob's face. Edward blushed as Jacob smirked at him for openly checking him out without realizing it.

"Thanks," Edward muttered, a shy smile on his face.

"Besides," Jacob said, trailing off and leaning in close, his arm sliding around Edward's slender waist and hand coming up to cup the beautiful, delicate face. Edward felt his breath hitch in anticipation, even as he panted out a strangled, "What?" Instead of answering, Jacob closed the remaining distance between them and captured his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Edward moaned, standing up on the tips of his toes as he threw both arms around Jacob's neck, pressing close and fusing their bodies together. When they broke apart a long, long time later, Edward was weak in the knees and dizzy, panting for air. Still pressed together, Edward turned a goofy grin up at Jacob, who smirked devilishly at him and licked his lips.

"As I was going to say, I will willingly kiss you senseless regardless of whether you jump or not. There's no need to jump if you don't want to," Jake said, somehow sounding perfectly fine when he should have been winded by the long kiss.

"How do you even remember what you were going to say after... _that_?" Edward asked incredulously even as he chuckled in disbelief. All thoughts had fled his mind the moment their mouths connected.

"I'm just that good, babe. It's who I am," Jacob said, very matter of fact, lifting his chin up in an overly proud gesture, before leaning down to brush another kiss on Edward's soft, soft lips before Edward had the chance to say anything to Jacob's boasting.

"Oh, get a room!" someone suddenly called. Face flaming anew, Edward buried his face in Jacob's naked chest and shook with silent, embarrassed laughter. A chorus of none- embarrassed laughter sounded in the air.

"Don't be jealous, Seth. It's not my fault that you can't find someone for yourself," Jacob called offhandedly, chest rumbling against Edward's cheek as he spoke. "There aren't any rooms around here anyway." The other guys hooted at the comeback and Edward turned to see Seth, dripping wet from the dive, flip Jacob off with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, Jake. Just wait until I find the most gorgeous guy in the world," Seth said as he waved dismissively.

"Too late, kid, he's already taken!" Jacob laughed loudly, squeezing Edward gently as a round of sarcastic "Aw's" that turned into scoffs at Jacob's cheesy statement drifted through the air. "Shut up!" Jacob yelled, not embarrassed at all. Edward on the other hand, blushed deeply at the sweet but cheesy words. A few more of the guys dove off the cliff before they decided to call it a day. Almost everyone had piled into their cars by the time Edward finally, finally decided that he did want to try it.

"Wait," he said, pulling gently on Jacob's hand just as they had turned away from the ocean and the setting sun.

"What is it?" Jacob asked as the others honked their horns, telling them to hurry up.

"I want to do it," Edward said, the faintest tremble in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Edward took a deep breath and nodded. "You don't have to do it today," Jacob said, sensing a slight hesitation.

"No, I want to. But I don't know if I can do it alone," Edward admitted, no tremble in his voice this time. Jacob searched his face with those dark, dark eyes before nodding.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay." Jacob smiled reassuringly and turned to the others to tell them to go ahead without them. The others drove off without question, already knowing that in a way, this first jump would be a very special moment for the two of them.

Edward gulped when they turned back toward the ocean, Jacob giving him a gentle tug forward. Reaching the edge of the precipice, they both looked down at the churning water below. Suddenly very, very nervous, Edward took a shaky breath to steady himself before turning to Jacob, who was watching him with the most tender and loving expression Edward had ever seen. Looking into Jacob's loving eyes, Edward suddenly felt less afraid. Just when the warm feeling in his chest couldn't get any warmer, he about exploded with nothing but love when Jacob reached out and undressed him, slowly, tenderly, every touch a loving caress until he was wearing only his swimming shorts.

"I love you so much, E," Jacob murmured into Edward's ear when he reached to hold him close.

"I love you too.. More than I could ever understand," Edward answered, tilting his head back and gazing sincerely into Jacob's eyes. Silhouetted against the setting sun, the two of them leaned in simultaneously for an agonizingly tender kiss.

"Trust me?" Jacob asked when they parted, still holding on to each other.

"I do," Edward whispered, watching as Jacob's eyes got suspiciously shiny. It took a frown on Edward's part and a kiss on Jacob's before Edward realized what the sincere two words he had said meant in a different place, a different time. Like Jacob, if he listened hard enough, he too, could hear wedding bells toll as they bound themselves to each other. But the faint tinkling became nothing more than another dream when another wave crashed up on the cliff.

"My god, E," Jacob said against Edward's lips as they broke from yet another kiss. "Say it again."

Emerald eyes held dark brown orbs, bared souls letting the other in for a look. "I do." Jacob smiled a smile so radiant that it made Edward's heart clench and his breathing stop. He was then released from Jacob's protective arms, and they stood side by side on the edge, hands clasped tightly together.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. _Ready to jump? Ready for me? Ready for this between you and me?_ Edward nodded, nervous, but ready.

"Yes," he breathed quietly. Then louder, "Don't let me go, Jake. Don't let me go."

"Never," Jacob promised. "Trust me."

And on the count of three, the two of them leaped into the air, hands clasped tightly, seemingly suspended for a fraction of a second, before disappearing over the edge.

_~fin_

**A/N: Well this was certainly longer than I had anticipated. Thanks for reading and please take a few seconds to leave a review. Feedback really helps!**


End file.
